


Friendliness

by lightandspark



Series: The Little Angel and Her Little Lion [22]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander loves Eliza SO FUCKING MUCH, Alexander wants to murder someone right now..., All his friends are happy for him though, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drunkeness, Eliza is an angel!, Eliza loves Alexander so much, F/M, Hamliza, Jealous Hammy, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:48:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23387620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightandspark/pseuds/lightandspark
Summary: Just when Alexander thought his jealous days are over, all his bachelor friends take a great interest in his wife!
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler
Series: The Little Angel and Her Little Lion [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1492172
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Friendliness

“Neddy!” 

“Hammy!” 

Eliza watched the exchange with a mix of fondness before her heart skipped when she thought she saw double of her husband, who was embracing his claimed childhood friend, Dr. Edward Stevens. She stood by, in the corner of the large ball room of the dinner party hosted by one of her husband’s colleagues, her husband and Mr. Stevens were only an inch before her. Her mouth drew slightly open as it almost felt like a dream, Mr. Stevens could easily be Alexander’s twin! Both had similar features that reflected each other remarkably, their hair colour was different with a stray of grey. They shared the iconic sly smirk, devious grin, a near identical flicker in their eyes. They were even the same height! However, Dr. Stevens eyes were more of a light shade of green while her Alexander’s was a violet blue that hyponised her so beautifully. 

“Aw, Neddy, It been so long,” Alexander gave his friend a hard pat on the back. “Where have you been?”

”Well, almost all of Great Britain and France,” Dr. Stevens chuckled with a unintentional amount of awkwardness as he repeatedly looked down with flushed cheeks, rubbing the back of his neck while his friend chuckled fondly. The doctor’a eyes wandered around the room before looking in front of him and his face went red when Eliza offered him a friendly wave and warm smile as he could feel his heart fluttering. He was silently disappointed when when he saw the wedding ring on her finger as all his hopes went down the drain, though his awkward flushed smile remained the same.

Alexander looked his friend with fondness before following his eyes and his jaw dropped slightly when he realized what was happened. Pressing his lips together, he tried not to roll his eyes as he grumbled quietly, “Not this again-,” he quickly slipped next to Eliza’s side, who gaze up at him with loving eyes as he happily returned the gesture before he looked back at Neddy, “Allow me to introduce you to my darling wife, Eliza,” he pressed his lips onto her temples as Eliza was slightly taken by surprise but happily took all the affection he had to offer before he gestured to Dr. Stevens. “Betsey, meet my dear friend Dr. Edward Stevens. We met in elementary school in second grade?”

”Oh, yes!” Dr. Stevens confirmed, trying his best to hide his disappointment at the introduction but was very much happy for his dear friend as well. “It is a honour, Mrs. Hamilton, Alexander speaks the most wonderful things about you.”

”Oh, the pleasure is mine, Doctor, Alexander told me all about you,” Eliza held out her hand for him to shake with a beaming smile, completely oblivious to the jealous tension between the two men for her affection. It was true that Alexander told her about all his friends from school and college and all, so she was familiar with a lot of names but Alexander certainly forgotten mention that Dr. Stevens could very much be mistaken as his brother, which greatly amused her. “And please, call me Eliza.” 

“Whatever you like,” Dr. Stevens announced, taking her hand as he clumsily bend to kiss it as it took not only Eliza and Alexander by surprise, but he surprised himself as well. When he pulled away, Eliza was looking at him the same amount of fondness as before that greatly relieved him... until he saw the murderous glare at Alexander was giving him as he nodded his head awkwardly in an apology. 

“Um, well then,” Alexander began, going in ease at the warm smile his wife gave him as he felt it comforting to know that he alone held her love and affection. He began to continue as the music played around and people chartered with champagne and wine, “I was thinking-,” 

“Hammy-Ham!” 

Alexander looked up to see Gouverneur Morris coming over and slapping Dr. Stevens hard in the back as the poor man nearly fell face first on the floor, Eliza made a little sound that resembled a squeak of worry at the poor doctors distressed yelps. Alexander looked at his two friends in disbelief before trying his best not to snort because he realized... Gouverneur had mistaken Neddy as Alexander from behind. Of course, the larger man realized it a little too late, laughing obnoxiously loud before looking before him as his face then turned white at the smirking Alexander and the worried Eliza as he quickly looked down and saw Dr. Stevens smiling with pain, rubbing his shoulder.

”Good God,” Gouverneur said, blinking a few times before laughing again, patting the doctor’s back rather roughly as he looked at The Hamilton couple as they looked at him fondly, “Alexander, is the Dr. Edward Stevens you been talking about? He looks almost like you!”

Before Alexander could confirm it, he was taken by surprise when Eliza giggled as she cheerfully said, “I felt like I was seeing double.” 

“Now wouldn’t that be a dream come true for you, Betsey?” Gouverneur winked playfully as Eliza looked down with a shy smile, Alexander raised a brow before noticing Neddy’s eyes on his wife and an easy smile on his face. Alexander rolled his eyes and draped an arm around his wife’s shoulder, which immediately sent the message to Neddy he stood up straight and gaze apologetically towards Alexander. 

Eliza always been beautiful, there was no denying that and even though she was wearing a well fitting white dress that flowed down to her feet with her dark hair beautifully braided with flowers river through it. The dress covered her decently yet it didn’t stop eyes from lingering on her, Alexander was seconds away from murdering everyone in this room right now. 

Gouverneur and Dr. Stevens acquainted themselves to each other s they shook hands in a greeting and shared a small laugh after the former apologized for the sudden _attack_ that understandably alarmed the shorter man. All was forgiven and forgotten within seconds. 

“So nice to see you again, Gouverneur,” Eliza fondly said, looking up at the taller man who looked down at her with adoration. It was no secret that Gouverneur was simply fond of Eliza, finding her not only a sweet woman but simply adorable petite and tiny as he always had the secret urge to pick her arm and steal her away, because he found so cute! 

“Oh, I could say the same to you too,” he replied with a wide grin. “In fact, I came to ask Hammy here, to let me dance with his sweet wife for the next dance.” 

As much as Alexander didn’t want to let her go, he looked down at Eliza as he was lost in the twinkles of her dark eyes as he nodded, “If my dear accepts, I have no problem.” 

“Indeed I don’t, it will be a pleasure,” Eliza replies, smiling fondly at her husband before looking back up at the large giant of a man as he looked at her giddily. 

“Wonderful!” He announced. Within another two minutes, the two escaped into the dance floor and glided to the next song most elegantly as they shared friendly words in their conversation. 

Alexander and Dr. Stevens stood to the side and gaze fondly at the sigh until Alexander muttered under his breathe, “You wanted your chance with my wife, didn’t you?” 

“I won’t deny it,” Dr. Stevens began but quickly added after the murderous glare his friend gave him, “But I won’t. She clearly loves you and my hopes dropped once I realized you two were married.” 

“Good,” Alexander murmured, looking back at the dance floor as he smiled big when Eliza turned her attention away from Gouverneur to give him a adoring smile as he happily returned it. He then murmured to Dr. Stevens, “And no, I will not share her.” 

“I wasn’t asking,” Dr. Stevens replies, tracing his fingers on the table before taking a glass of champagne, gulping down a sip rather nervously. 

“You were thinking of it.” Alexander quietly argued and before his friend could reply, 

“Alexander! Neddy?” 

The two men looked over and grinned as they saw their dear friend, Nicholas Fish as he quickly came over to hug them both, “It been a while!”

“Oh, yes, it have,” Dr. Stevens agreed with a small laugh as they shared a hug as Alexander chuckled,

“Still unmarried, I see?” He patted his friend’s back as Fish flustered a little with a small smile,

“Well, not everyone is lucky in love, y’know...” he looked at the dance floor. “Oh, who is Gouverneur dancing with... a beauty.”

And at that moment, Alexander sighed heavily with a tired look in his eyes as he tried not to groan. Nicolas Fish was a friendly man, quite handsome as woman could happily agree upon and in his late thirties as well of being desperately single. Though, he was very attractive to the eyes with a wonderful personality to compliment his looks... he was desperately awkward when it comes to talking to a woman that leave him embarrassed. He was honest, loyal, a romantic soul looking for love and failing every time, he still hoped to find true love! Alexander took pity on him and is desperately trying to find him a wife while Eliza kind of adopted the awkward man into her arms and formed a loving friendship with the bachelor as he very much admired her. It took Fish a second glance at the beauty Governeur was dancing with as he gasped out, 

“Oh, it’s Eliza!” He excitedly said, joining his hands together. Eliza was one of the few women he didn’t nervous around and could talk to her so openly and freely. 

Alexander and Dr. Stevens shared a slight amused look at Fish’s recognition as the music changed, Gouverneur was bring Eliza back who gasped excitedly and flew in Fish’s arms and embraced him as the man lifted her up in a fond hug. The fire of jealousy awaken in Alexander’s veins as he bit his lips and narrowed his eyes, trying to suppress his feelings to the side and forced a smile as his wife kissed his friend’s cheek in an act of friendship rather than romantic. He knew the difference of her affection towards others and to him, he was okay with it... just the fact that other men growing taken with her was bothering him. 

“It is so nice to see you again, Nicolas,” Eliza held the other man’s hand and looked at him fondly as if she known him all her life. 

“Oh, yes, you gotten more beautiful than the last time I saw you,” Fish chuckled, smiling big, letting her escape in his hold as Eliza happily went to her husband’s side instead. 

“You are too kind,” Eliza flustered as Fish shook his head fondly, Gouverneur chuckled lowly, Dr. Stevens gaze dreamily, and Alexander secretly wants to murder them all but he held a smile. 

“I am only saying what is true,” Fish warmly said before looking at Alexander as he acknowledged politely, “Isn’t that right, Alexander?”

The question took him off guard, he found is voice smiling cheekily up at him as he looked down and found himself smiling, “I couldn’t agree more.” 

Fish shared a smile with Gouverneur and Dr. Stevens, despite being secret admirers towards their friend’s wife, they very much were aware how much Eliza loves Alexander in the most truest and beautiful way imaginable as they couldn’t be more happy for their friend for being married to this angel. Eliza looked at them with a charming smile, that fluttered all three of their hearts as Alexander glared slightly before falling in ease as Eliza threw back her attention to him and warmly asked, 

“Will my husband share the next dance with me?” 

“It will be his most greatest honour,” Alexander proclaimed as Eliza giggled as he offered his arm out as she happily took it. 

“Nicolas, Dr. Stevens, we must share a dance at least once,” Eliza said, looking at the two who she yet need to dance with. “Nicolas, we need to catch up as it been so long.” 

“Indeed it has,” Fish agreed, standing tall and nodded with a warm smile. Eliza then looked at Dr. Stevens, 

“And Doctor, you must tell me all of yours and my husband’s adventures in your youth!” She adorably bounced as all four men grinned fondly at her. 

“I wouldn’t have it any other way,” Dr. Stevens replies with a warm laugh as he continued on to say, “And please call me Neddy if you like.”

”I’ll like that, Neddy,” she beamed at him as Dr. Stevens was sure he had died and went heaven to see this angel before him. 

Alexander sighs, looking his wife adoringly as he led her to the dance floor, a new song played as Eliza placed a hand on his shoulder while he placed his on her waist as they then glided around the ballroom in ease. They only had eyes for each other, Alexander sighed as Eliza asked with a hint of worry, 

“Are you alright, honey?” Her soft, gentle voice kept him calm as he mumbled out, 

“I think Neddy likes you,” he replied, seeing Eliza still looking confused as he followed up by saying, “Like the way Nicolas and Gouverneur do.” 

“Oh,” Eliza realized before apologizing with a thin smile, “I’m sorry, Alexander, I didn’t mean to...” 

“No, it’s fine,” Alexander sighed with a light chuckle before noting the guilty look in her eyes as he twirled her around as he said, “They understand... so they?” 

Eliza smiled with reassurance as she glanced over where their three friends stood by with encouraging smiles, Dr. Stevens smiling the broadest as she smiled widely and looked back up at Alexander, “Oh, they do. I am sure Neddy and I will be the barest of friend’s like you two are.”

”He better keep hands to himself, though,” Alexander muttered as Eliza sighed, glancing over and smiling pitifully at the young doctor as he and Fish quickly hid behind Gouverneur when three young ladies approached them with perky smiles. Gouverneur was more than happy with the attention while his two companion, the doctor was drawing his eyes away nervously while Fish stumbled on his words... like always. 

“Oh, I don’t think that would be a problem,” she sighed with fondness towards the small group as Alexander sighed heavily,

”You are going to ‘adopt’ him aren’t you?” 

“Yep,” she giggled, cuddling into his side as he rested his chin on the top of her head. She opened one eye and smiled warmly as she fondly said, “I love you, my little lion.” 

“I love you too, my little angel,” he warmly said and they glided around the ball room with the time of their life together. 

* * *

“Have you ever thought about having a threesome?” Gouverneur drunkly said as he, Fish, and Dr. Stevens day by the balcony with six empty bottles of brandy, the other two men were hurling out their guts over the balcony as he patted their backs roughly. “Just imagine, Neddy and Hammy with Eliza in between! It will be great!” 

“How is it beneficial for you?” Fish whimpered as he continued to look down, feeling all sick all over again. 

“I don’t know, I just thought of it!” Gouverneur laughed, giving them a hard pat on the back as Dr. Steven mumbled out tiredly,

”Alexander will kill me...” he groaned as he squeezed his eyes shut. 

“Indeed he will,” Alexander muttered out as he and Eliza came to the balcony, both sighing at the sight. 

“Poor things,” Eliza whispered as she went between Fish and Dr. Stevens, making sure they were up and well as she rubbed their backs soothingly as it helped both men to slowly regain their strengths. 

“Gouverneur how many times I have to tell you, stop dragging people into a drinking competition,” Alexander scowled at the giant as Gouverneur shrugged boredly. “We are taking you home. All three of you!” 

“Alright, please,” Fish murmured as Eliza helped him and Dr. Stevens yo as they clutches their stomach in pain. 

“Please do...” Dr. Stevens pleated, Eliza sighed with a soft look in her eyes as she escorted them out, looking up at Gouverneur as she told him sternly, 

“Leave and bottle and do what Alexander tells you do.” 

Gouverneur flinched and nodded, “Yes ma’am,” he quietly said, placing the bottle on the railing. 

Alexander patted his back sharply, “Come on!” 

With that, Gouverneur obeyed and followed Alexander's lead. They made it out and all three drunken men were in the backseat, past out as Alexander and Eliza got into the driver and passenger seat with a sigh. They shared a small look and smiled, rolling their eyes fondly as they both murmured out in perfect unison,

”What a night.” 

And with that, they drove off home. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yep... there you go.


End file.
